


Swept Away by Your Love

by lilyweiss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hugs, birb pushes her ocean to the edge :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/pseuds/lilyweiss
Summary: It's around that time Kotori gets tired of overwork in her company and being caught in the rain doubles her misery. At least her lover is in the right place to relax her.





	Swept Away by Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected something like this to write//// Well I guess I need 90 liters of holy water

The light rain shower and windy weather seemed to take over the whole city, whilst taking down every single umbrellas people were using, and Minami Kotori wasn’t an exception at this point. She could barely make her way to the place she newly began to call ‘home’, where she and her girlfriend have started to live together yet.   
  
As she opened the door with a force due to rushing to come home quickly, she let herself rest on the ground. The bags, the soaked clothes and the broken umbrella… it wasn’t a good sign at all. She could be sick anytime and more importantly… she could miss this free time to have some privacy with her girlfriend.

Kotori sighed as she felt degenerated as if it was the end of the world now. But her thoughts quickly disappeared once Umi came by her side in worry to check her.

‘’Kotori? What happened to you?’’ Umi asked as she offered her hand to lift her up from the ground.

Kotori’s face contorted into a smile when she met Umi’s concern-filled eyes. ‘’It’s raining a lot outside and I’m caught in the rain at that moment,’’ she said, then she wrung the hem of her skirt. 

There was a few seconds of silence before Kotori noticed Umi wasn’t looking back at her anymore. Kotori pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest in discontentment.

‘’Umi-chan, are you listening to me?’’ Kotori looked Umi up and down, scrutinising her features to understand why she was acting so out of character. 

She was blushing, trembling and she kept her gaze out of Kotori’s sight. Perhaps she was embarrassed?

It was seconds later it dawned on Kotori that she was seen half-naked, her bra was shown and her girlfriend was hardly ignoring that fact. Kotori wasn’t sure whether she could take a delight in seeing Umi’s shy side or not since she wasn’t in a good state either.   


Kotori sneezed.

Umi walked towards the bathroom to take a towel for her. ‘’You… are going to freeze like that. Please change your clothes and I’ll make you some tea.’’ She said, her voice sounding rather strict. Compared to how messed up she was a few seconds ago, seeing Kotori in a weak situation changed everything in her. Umi handed out the towel as Kotori sneezed plenty of time more.   


‘’I will, Umi-chan. Add two sugar to my tea please.’’

With that being said, Kotori left the living room to bounce towards her bedroom and grabbed her clothes. Umi on the other hand, began to prepare their tea by bringing water to a boil in the kettle.

‘’Umi-chan I’m going to take a bath!’’ Kotori shouted from the other room, confirming her presence to Umi and took all of her attention to herself. She plastered a smug smile on her face. ‘’Would you like to join?’’

Kotori’s voice was low, seductive and slightly serious. Once Umi heard she flinched where she was standing, and thankfully she wasn’t brewing the tea by now. Since she couldn’t have done it properly because of the thought of being naked with her in the bath, yet her body still didn’t seem to listen to her. With the tingling sensation building within her, everything seemed to get warmer, her face began to blush like crimson. But Umi didn’t forget she should control herself and not jump to the conclusion without her girlfriend’s permission.  


‘’No!’’ She gave a flat rejection by crossing her arms with an X shape over her face, and all Kotori did was giving a soft giggle in return.

‘’Alright. Alright. I’m not going to tease you any longer since I need to clean up myself at first.’’ She beamed at her, then winked at her and made her way to the bathroom with only a towel.  


In these rainy seasons, listening to the rain sound outside with the person she loved was a special time event for Kotori. After returning from a hectic day it would always double her joy. Cuddles and soft kisses under one blanket, homely warmth crawling upon their skins together. What else could she need?  


She could already feel her limbs get free from ache, thanks to having a hot shower. However, it was not the only reason she, as well as her heart, began to feel warmer, and not to mention that her thoughts were getting cloudy and chalky.  


After she closed the shower stall, the corner of her mouth quirked up and she walked out of the shower cabin. At this point, she already planned her next move eagerly to hunt down her pray into the blankets on her bed. That alone left her in excitement and impatience when she finally got out of the bathroom with the towel covering her whole body.  


‘’Uuuumi-chan~~’’ She chanted in a hum. ‘’Whereee are youuu?’’ She asked, then she took a look at the kitchen, where Umi promised to make her relaxing tea. She surveyed every single room in their home until only one room was left to see. The bedroom.  


‘’Umi-chan, are you playing a game with me?’’ Her voice finally lost the hope. From that moment on, the door creaked open and Umi came by her side with mugs in her hands. Kotori quickly gave a hug, as if nothing would stop her now.  


‘’K-Kotori?! Wait, I’m holding hot tea!’’ Umi said in a hurry, trying her best to draw back but Kotori already snaked her arms around Umi’s neck in a moment so she gave a sigh.

Before Umi could complain further, she was welcomed with the scent of the lavender shampoo sprawled around her hair, somehow entrancing for her. She found the utter ecstasy once Kotori’s arms tightened the grip, and Kotori’s breasts pressed against her body roughly.

A flush crept up her face as Umi’s eyes looked downwards and saw Kotori’s cleavage on display, studying every curvy figure in one go. The porcelain skin lurked beneath that towel and the thought of taking advantage of this situation has given Umi quite uncomfortable times, and burnt inside. For the most part, her lower part never intended to go away, but her eyes were deep-set from Kotori’s body to her amber orbs.

‘’...S-Shameless…’’ Umi stuttered. She was trembling uncontrollably while holding the mugs.

When her eyes locked on Kotori’s like a magnet, she felt her heart thunder against her chest. Her crotch has tightened, wondering how she was going to deal with the wild thing in between her legs. Something was telling her that she could rip off that towel and began to play that ‘’real’’ game right now.   


‘’Nee Umi-chan…’’ Kotori mumbled against her chest, and her voice sounding desperate and ready for amorous adventure. 

Kotori’s eyes were shadowed as if now shielding her gaze at Umi to avoid. As expected, she took the mugs from her hands to put them on the cupboard. She chewed on her bottom lip, impatience seemed to have taken over her whole body and Umi couldn’t seem to interpret her movements in her own borderlines. ‘’Give me the green light please!’’    
  
Umi gulped, she then slightly backed away, panic slurred over her face. The sweats running down on her face, she covered her bulge swiftly before Kotori could notice. Or not.

‘’K-K-Kotori, it’s not the time for t-t-that th-thing-’’

‘’What thing?’’

‘’That thin-’’

Without giving much thought Kotori slowly took off her towel and tossed it aside, leaving Umi speechless for several seconds until Kotori approached her closer and reached her hand over the protruding bulge. 

When Kotori’s fingertips brushed against Umi’s pants, Umi gasped at the strange feeling. Her body found pleasure in craving for more soft touches and the breasts dangling upon her eyes. Trying her best to hold back the muffled sounds escaping from her mouth, she was pushed back on the bed in force and Kotori crawled up her to position herself on the entire shaft. She took off Umi’s top in the process, running her tongue over her lips. ‘’Bon appetit!’’

Umi covered her eyes with her hands in shame as she felt Kotori’s raw sex grind against her hard-on spot. Her expression hardened at the pressed contact, the feeling of the confined warmth driving her crazy already. She threw her head back in sheer pleasure and moaned loudly while Kotori’s hands were exploring and slightly teasing Umi’s nipples and her stiff packs with the flick of her finger.

‘’You’re so cute Umi-chan.’’   
  
‘’What happened to you?!’’ Umi gnarled, but that didn’t help her lower part calm down anyway. She moved her hips up to study Kotori’s reaction, but that didn’t seem help much either. ‘’It… It’s your win I guess…’’

‘’I love you,’’ Kotori whispered in her red ear, which made her tremble again. ‘’I love you so much that I need you right now.’’

‘’I love you too.’’   
  
Kotori couldn’t help but unzip her pants in her weak statement, the desperation for freedom. She smirked and watched Umi’s soaked briefs ruined by her erratic moves around her shaft. She bent down and captured her lips in Umi’s in a passionate kiss. The kiss set fire to Umi’s lower region even more resulting in her length growing beyond its confinement. Umi kissed back with the same force and wrapped her arms around her body instantly. Kotori opened her mouth and brought her tongue for entrance. 

When her penis came out, Umi realised that how horrible state she was in. Her penis was twitching violently, even the precum swarmed in the pink head much to her dismay.    
  
‘’Already?’’ Kotori surprised to see the little umi freed and standing upright in front of her eyes. Seeing how big Umi became for her, she smiled and her blush grew even redder in excitement.

‘’I…I...m-’’

Kotori brought her hand on Umi’s length and began to stroke it fiercely, the friction pleasuring  every fiber of her being. Umi involuntarily bucked her hips upwards, then a gasp escaped from Kotori’s mouth unexpectedly with the sudden move.

“Kotori… Pl-Please…”   


Kotori giggled as she kept pumping her. Umi’s pants were growing louder and louder with each finger move.

“Kot- Ah!”

Umi saw Kotori’s lustful eyes before she shut her eyes. The unrestrained moans of passion filled the room, then she shot her load in Kotori’s hand.

‘’KOTORI!’’ Umi screamed in her hands, unable to look at her girlfriend at the moment.

Kotori looked down and flashed a sexy smile. ‘’Well I like _ this _ you when you look like that.’’

Kotori hovered beside Umi, finally no longer on the top. In that way, Umi could take a moment to look at her again even though her girlfriend was naked.

‘’And I don’t like  _ this _ you when you look like that.’’ Umi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry, Umi-chan. It’s just, we have a pile of work waiting for us every time I go to my company since it’s around this seasonal change when our customers expect more than we anticipate.” Kotori said sadly, her finger playfully drawing circles around the corner of Umi’s shoulder. ‘’I can’t always find time for us and when I find, it just rains over my excitement.’’

Umi’s eyes drifted to Kotori’s sad face. 

‘’It’s temporary… as long as you’re not going to date with someone else-’’

‘’Umi-chan!’’ Kotori complained loudly, making her hands into a fist to punch her in a joking way.   


‘’Sorry, sorry heh~’’ Umi chuckled, enjoying Kotori’s pout way too much.

She gently threw her arm around Kotori’s shoulder to withdraw herself, then kissed her forehead. Kotori blushed in return, then she buried her face in Umi’s chest.

‘’How about we get excited over the rain this time? Because, Kotori...’’ Umi began to talk, her hand trailed down to Kotori’s thighs. ‘’I also need you, you know.’’

Umi bent down to Kotori’s inner thighs, smiling up to her this time. This time she plunged her tongue into her clit. Kotori moaned very loud in return.

Kotori put her hand roughly on the back of Umi’s head and rubbed it to encourage her to not stop and keep going. While Umi was sucking her by upping the scale of teasing, Kotori could feel her long-awaited orgasmic peak coming to her soon. She threw her head back, words unable to form in her mouth as her legs gave out. 

Moans and only her name. That was all.  
  
‘’Um… Umi-chan! I.. I’m coming!’’ 

Umi swirled her tongue into her in a circular way, and Kotori said her name for the last time when she came hard. The juices were all over Umi’s face and she licked every single sweet drop when she removed her head from her honey pot.

‘’T...Thank...you Umi-chan…’’ Kotori said in between pants, still hardly over at this small, sweet time. Kotori looked up to Umi and saw how messed up she was while having a huge boner again. 

Umi threw her clothes to a side, then she gave a heart stopping smile at Kotori. ‘’Kotori… You shouldn't thank me because we're not done yet,’’ she said and leant over to Kotori. The pure lust in her eyes mesmerised Umi, but the heat emitting from their bodies was even more. 

When they kissed, the fireworks in their heads went off swiftly, which led to another step. _To their dazzling world_.

Umi crushed her mouth against Kotori’s, as Kotori began to feel the raw, rising length directly on her wet spot. Umi used her hands to pin her against the bed, she then started to rock her hips to tease her swollen slit. 

‘’Umi-chan… You’re so hard.’’ She whispered into her ear. ‘’Make me yours!’’ 

‘’Yes!’’ Umi sucked her bottom lip, her hands rested on Kotori’s breasts. 

Kotori’s free hand quickly reached out to the nightstand. She grabbed a condom from the top drawer and slipped it on Umi’s erection. Her hands now wrapped up Umi’s both soft and well-muscled body. ‘’It’s not safe today,’’ she murmured. 

Umi could feel she could combust at any time now. Both from embarrassment and her girlfriend’s teasing. Maybe Kotori would bring her to the brink of cumming, but she loved how they would make love then finish everything else. She wished she could have this private time to be forever. 

‘’I love you,’’ Umi said sincerely. ‘’I… I’m going in.’’ 

With Kotori’s nod, she lined her dick to Kotori’s entrance and slowly sank in. This warmth was something beyond her reach, where Umi slowly basked in. She began to move in a steady pace, which was slowly building the new pleasure within her. Warm and steamy. She looked down to Kotori’s deep golden orbs, one of the most beautiful glistening pair of eyes she could ever see. She slowly picked up the pace by bucking her hips forward. 

‘’Love you… but I’d be happier if I could... be pushed off the edge a little bit.’’   


With that being said by Kotori as desperate as it was, something switched on Umi as she leant forward to push her dick into her further. She moved her hips faster and faster while Kotori’s moans had no restrictions anymore. 

Kotori gripped Umi’s shoulders firmly as she tightened around her member. From this angle, it was much easier to see Umi’s blushing face and the way she rocked her hips against her sensitive spot. Umi’s member sent jolt through her lower body when she reached beneath and began to cup her breasts. 

‘’Never ask... this kind of things…yet y-you are h-h-h-horny.’’ Umi could manage to say, lust and pleasure consuming her energy, but something warmth below made her suddenly jerk. She was thrusting her hips in and out of her, spreading her legs to insert even more until she was fully connected to Kotori. She grabbed the back of Kotori’s head and slammed her lips into her, now fighting for dominance as their tongues swirled inside together. And Umi won. Her lips trailed down to her neck, giving soft pink hickeys that would soon turn red.  


Soft gasps and whines followed as Umi glued her body on Kotori and pressed her member into her girlfriend’s g-spot. Her hands travelled down to Kotori’s thighs as she lifted up her body and pinned her to the wall with rough and quick movements.

Penetrated so deeply, Kotori shut her eyes and tried her best to get used to feel Umi fully. She was covered with sweats, her body was pushed back and forward on the wall. She was happy that Umi stopped moving her body faster in a short time, then Umi muttered a quick apology, gently stroking Kotori’s hair while giving small pecks on her body at every second. 

In much slower yet stronger pace, Umi slid in and out and Kotori hissed for every pull out. 

‘’I’m… close, Umi-chan.’’ Kotori said meekly, feeling herself drawn into this newfound intoxication. Next time she knew, Umi’s thrusts grew even more aggressive and frantic, pumping into her without giving a thought. She screamed. Her vision seemed to get blur, and her legs wrapped up around Umi’s body to push Umi into her more. 

‘’I-I’m coming Kotori!’’ Umi groaned as she shot her glob of white thick cum. The tightness around her shaft felt incredibly good as she exploded inside the condom. 

Both were drained out of energy and breathless. Umi carefully pulled out and threw the much seed-filled condom into the trash. She then rested herself on the bed, still blushing madly. Kotori fell into Umi’s arms after she did, both smiled sweetly to each other. 

After all this wild adventure, no one seemed to care about the rain outside when they stayed together on the bed, hugging and snuggling for a while. Earning an adorable smile, Umi covered themselves under one, big blanket. 

‘’Nee Umi-chan.’’ 

‘’Yes?’’   


‘’We need to check up on Honoka-chan later since she was coming back from abroad today unluckily.’’

Umi knitted her eyebrows, completely fretting. ‘’She never told me though. We need to go! Who knows what happens if we never check. We will go to the airport with the car,’’ Umi said in a rush.

Kotori held her wrist to stop her going to dress up, not liking the idea of having to go out in this rain. ‘’Dear… Are you sure you want to go right now?’’

‘’Why not?’’ Umi looked back at her with a confused look, then she noticed Kotori looked down between her legs and her pulsing member.

‘’I guess I need to take care of that first,’’ Kotori said playfully, while rubbing the tip of her length. She quickly kissed it.   
  
‘’K-K-Ko-Kotori, NO!’’

Kotori giggled.  


The rain bore down mercilessly, the droplets splattering on the window in which Kotori was unable to see outside anymore. The unanticipated flashes of lightning and ominous thunder became more audible and palpable. Which gave Kotori a sign.

‘’Okay okay, maybe later sweetheart. We need to hurry up.’’

Umi nodded. 

‘’The second round will be a fun night tonight!’’

Umi’s face quickly changed from a frown to a warm smile as she lifted her eyebrow. ‘’You never give up on teasing me right?’’

‘’Nope.’’ Kotori shrugged her shoulders, giving the most enthusiastic smile she could manage to. Umi could only smile back with equal sincerity.

‘’I love you.’’

‘’And I love you and your dorky ass~’’

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how was it because it's my first time writing such a thing >///<


End file.
